Noisy Neighbours
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo is unsettled when his neighbours start banging on the wall during an intimate moment. Set after Vol. 7, and written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Noisy Neighbours

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7

 **Summary:** Ryo is unsettled when his neighbours start banging on the wall during an intimate moment.

 **Word Count:** 989

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'Any, any, Noisy neighbours,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Banging on the wall behind the bed made Ryo freeze and turn scarlet. "I told you the walls here were paper thin," he hissed at Dee.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Dee smirked up at him. "Wasn't me doin' all the hollerin' just now. That was all you. Damn, I'm good!" He sounded absurdly proud of himself.

"I know, but you were…" Ryo's blush deepened. "Oh God, they know what we were doing!"

"Were? We're a long way from done here, babe!"

Ryo scowled back at his lover, which might have worked better without the blush. Dee might think that they weren't done, he was still as hard as steel, but Ryo's cock had wilted considerably. He'd never imagined that one day he and his lover would be the noisy neighbours, with people banging on the walls to shut them up. He cringed at the thought; it was beyond embarrassing and he drew his knees up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He'd never be able to look his neighbour in the eye after this!

Thump. Thump. Thump… The banging started up again, and Ryo glanced towards the wall. Now what? He and Dee were being quiet as mice!

Dee snickered. "Sounds like they weren't bangin' on the wall to shut us up after all," he grinned. "Guess we're not the only ones gettin' some late-night lovin'! Now where were we?" He pushed Ryo flat, nipping and sucking at his lover's neck while one hand played with a nipple, feeling the small nub of flesh gradually stiffen beneath his teasing fingers. Through the wall came the sound of creaking bedsprings, accompanied by more rhythmic thumping.

Ryo gnawed on his bottom lip, listening to the people next door as Dee licked a path down his body, finally settling between his legs and coaxing his cock back to full hardness with lips and tongue. He found himself wondering who his pretty new neighbour was with, whether her boyfriend was as gorgeous as his own, and blushed even more as he realised his noisy neighbours were turning him on, to the point where what Dee was doing down there wasn't nearly enough.

"Dee," he gasped. "Want you inside me!"

A chuckle came from Dee, vibrating through Ryo's cock. "Whatever you say, baby!"

Dee had already prepared his lover before the banging on the wall had brought things to an abrupt halt, so now all he needed to do was add a bit more lube and a couple of exploratory fingers to check that Ryo was ready, then slick himself up and slide home. They both groaned at the sensation, Ryo pulling his knees up and spreading them wide to give Dee room.

"Oh yeah, feels so good!" Dee was breathing hard, so turned on himself he had to keep still until he regained enough control not to come immediately. He could feel Ryo's hard cock, trapped between their bellies and leaking wetness.

The thumping against the wall speeded up, and Ryo urged Dee to move; not that he needed much persuasion. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, then again, and again, setting a rhythm faster than he'd intended, but the banging from next door was dictating the pace, and his body just followed as if he had no choice in the matter. Maybe he didn't.

Ryo hooked his heels around behind Dee's legs, his arms winding around Dee's body, holding him close as Dee thrust, fast and urgent. Trapped between them, Ryo''s cock, slicked by pre-cum and sweat, was getting all the stimulation he needed. As Dee approached his climax, he felt Ryo's cock swell against his belly, pulsing over and over, the sticky warmth of come spilling between them. Ryo arched up against him, head thrown back against the pillows, crying out his release. The thumping on the wall behind the bed speeded up further, pounding rapidly, and abruptly stopped.

Letting out a roar, Dee pushed as deep into Ryo as possible as he started to come, making short, sharp thrusts, sensations of ecstasy flooding though him. Ryo's cock twitched in response, despite having nothing left to give, and a final ripple of pleasure spread through him, making him try to clutch Dee closer still, as if their bodies could fuse together into one being.

Completely spent, they lay there afterwards, breathing hard, until Dee's softening cock slipped free. He shifted carefully, drawing a whine of disappointment from Ryo at the loss of warmth and intimacy. Reaching down lazily, Dee snagged the covers and drew them up to prevent the two of them from getting chilled as their sweat-dampened bodies cooled down.

"Wow, that was intense," he murmured against Ryo's ear. "Liked that, did ya? Got ya all hot and horny hearin' your neighbours goin' at it like rabbits?"

"Dee, don't be so crude!" Ryo admonished, glaring at his lover again.

"Didn't answer my question."

Ryo turned his head away, and Dee took the opportunity for a quick nibble on an earlobe.

"Yes." It was hardly more than a whisper.

"Yes what?" Propping himself on one elbow, Dee leaned over Ryo so he could see his baby's face. Unsurprisingly, Ryo was blushing.

"I liked it. I wondered if her boyfriend is as good in bed as you are, and if they could hear us through the walls the way we could hear them."

"Maybe they could. Your headboard doesn't bang on the wall though. Surprised they didn't break right through. Bet they brought some plaster down on their side. If you see the super up here with a bucket of plaster, you'll know why."

Ryo laughed at that. "Maybe they should move the bed a bit further from the wall like we have."

"Yeah. Not too far though, or we might not hear 'em in future," Dee grinned, and Ryo agreed.

There were definite, if unexpected, plus points to having thin walls and noisy neighbours.

.

The End


End file.
